<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Back and Forth by ring_my_bell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180520">Back and Forth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell'>ring_my_bell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Nero ended up in Dante's bed and one time that Dante did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Peace of mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This idea popped in my mind out of nowhere, I'm super proud of this one! Also playing with their demon sides and urges is really fun, I had a great time writing this so I hope I did a good job!</p><p>I'll try to update it as much as I can, but I don't have a schedule. So expect esporadic updates.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Nero ended up in Dante’s bed was months after Dante had left Fortuna after saving the city from Sanctus with Nero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero had felt an inexplicable urge to see the demon hunter again, ever since he had met him he was intrigued by him. Simply because he was like him, an abomination like him. Part demon, part human. Nero was drawn to Dante, maybe he could help him understand himself better. So he called him and they met again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante was surprised by the call and later by Nero’s visit, but not unhappy. He liked the boy, Nero reminded him a lot of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But he pushed back those thoughts. They caught up on their news, it’s been a while since they last talked after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna stay over the night, kid? The trip back to Fortuna is a long one.” Dante said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero took up his offer, it wasn’t a bad idea. Dante ordered some pizza for them so they sat on the couch, still chatting. Nero told him about how things were going with Kyrie, how the city still hated him a whole lot… His life fell on a comfortable routine. Dante was happy for the kid, stability was something he never got and it’s a blessing. He ruffled the boy’s hair, earning him a slap in his hand and an annoying glare. Dante chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not complaining, kid, but… You really wanted to see me just to talk?” He said leaning back on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What aren’t we friends by now? Isn’t this what friends do?” Nero said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but, it’s a long ass trip from your town to my shop.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero sighed. “I just wanted to see you, I don’t know why.” He looked away. It was weird admitting to that, because he just wanted to see Dante. No other reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Dante missed the kid too, but he knew why he did and he didn’t want to tell Nero why he wanted to meet Dante so much. He’d probably be embarrassed. “Eh, I kinda might know why.” he said, still leaning back comfortably on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I highly doubt it, I didn’t know why would you know?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re demons, kid. Demons act on instinct, not on rational thoughts.” He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’ve decided to come here, this doesn’t make any sense old man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Demons are drawn to their similars, they like to be in packs.” Dante leaned forward. “You wanting to come here was just your demon side drawn to me since we are pretty much the only two demons in this world that are part human.” He rested his elbows on his legs. “Don’t feel bad, I feel it too. It’s unavoidable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero scratched his neck, he felt a tinge of embarrassment just as Dante suspected he would. “So you’re telling me I am instinctively drawn to you, like some kind of animal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not an animal… It’s more complicated and paranormal than that you could say. Just know that the demon in you has urges and if you don’t really meet them he won’t shut up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s just great to hear. So I just have to see you once in a while to stop feeling this weird unease?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” He hid the fact that this urge was Nero’s demon side trying desperately to mate with him probably, since as he mentioned they were the only two demon human hybrids to exist. Well the only two that were alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a weird feeling, I feel so alone… empty.” Nero said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I feel it too, believe me I felt it for years and it did not stop until…” They’ve met. “Recently.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero looked at him. The atmosphere was turning awkward, sparks were starting to fly in the air. Both of them could feel it and the wrong action would result in an explosion, in a mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero’s demon was screaming in his head to do unspeakable things to Dante, things he was ashamed to even think about it. While Dante’s demon was screaming at him to finally take what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his,</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stop fretting. But he would never act on impulse with the kid, he did not want to scare him or do something they wouldn’t be able to stop on instinct. It wouldn’t be right, he needed his human’s side consent for anything of that nature. He spent years learning how to repress his demonic urges, this was nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he knew Nero’s demonic side was much younger, much needier and much more prone to act on impulse than his own. So he didn’t notice when Nero was suddenly much closer to him, he touched his thigh without thinking. The mere touch sent chills up Dante’s spine. But he needed to be responsible. So he grabbed Nero’s hand and moved it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Getting a little touchy feely there, kid…” He joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry, I didn’t… mean to do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante sighed. “I know. Look at me kid.” He asked, Nero obliged. “If you, your human side, wants to do this. I won’t deny you, but I won’t act on impulse. I won’t do something you’ll regret later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Nero was confused, Dante was still holding his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess there is no way of putting this nicely… Your demon side really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>, wants to fuck me and you’re not going to be able to control it well since you’re still really young. Look, I don’t mind it at all, it’s normal ok so don’t freak out. But I’ll only do it if you agree to it.” He smiled haphazardly, trying to break the tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero’s mouth was agape, in shock and embarrassment. He looked away and gulped. “Does this mean it will shut up?” He said quietly, like he didn’t want to be heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, I don’t know. I never found someone like me before to bone. So it’s a new thing for both of us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero didn’t say anything, lost in thought. Dante placed a hand in his cheek, moving his head so he could look in his eyes. He got closer to him and said, no more than a whisper. “We can go slow if you want…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Nero was speechless, his mind was telling him to stop this madness at once but his demon was screaming even louder, he couldn’t hear his own voice in his head. He wanted this but he was so scared, so so scared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t control it anymore, he closed their distance with his lips, Dante happily answered the kiss, need circulating through his body. He felt the need to yank Nero’s clothes away, to kiss him senseless to bruise his skin, to mark him as his. But he said they would go slow so he did his best to control himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero on the other hand was having more trouble with that, he started to undo Dante’s clothes so Dante broke away and held his hands. He looked in Nero’s eyes, they were filled to the brim with lust, he looked absolutely feral. It was kinda hot actually, he was normally such a aloof and reserved kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Going slow, remember?” Dante smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero was panting, just a kiss was already too much for him. He nodded, but before they could resume the doorbell rang. The pizza of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero was annoyed, but Dante was a bit relieved. Eating could help Nero cooldown and they could talk this out better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante tipped the delivery guy and thanked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s eat!” Dante said, beaming at the beautiful pizza he had ordered. He picked up a slice and offered it to Nero.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started eating. “Listen, kid. If you don’t learn to control that thing, you’ll be screwed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I just don’t know what came over me.” He munched on the pizza. “I just felt this uncontrollable need, I just want this voice to shut up…” He said annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, honestly you’re taking this very well I thought you’d be freaking out by now, especially considering you kissed an old man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero bit his cheek. “What’s even the fucking point… It’s better to accept it than freak out, if this is what needs to be done…” He finished another slice, it would be his last he was already full. “Was it… was it good?” He asked, turning around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante munched on his last slice was well. He laughed loudly. “That’s so cute.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He crossed his arms, still not looking at Dante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Out of all of this mess this is what you ask? Yes it was, don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero sighed in relief, scared his lack of experience would show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where were we…” Dante picked up the pizza box and threw it somewhere, he’d clean it up later. He leaned closer to Nero, hands on his hips. Nero laid down on the couch, Dante was now on top of him. Staring down at him and his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t we just eat, old man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Won’t this be kinda disgusting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Dante had a hand in Nero’s chest, the other ran a finger on his cheeks. The kid was undeniably gorgeous. Dante would lie if he hadn’t thought about this more often than not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slow, ok? Try your best to control it.” Dante said before kissing Nero again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Nero was still very much needy and desperate. But Dante could feel he was trying his best to not be consumed by it. The kiss was slow and more romantic than anything. He could feel Nero’s tension breaking away after a while, not as nervous or needy anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while Dante leaned back and looked at him and smiled. “Good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing that did weird things to Nero, so he looked away. His face flushed from kissing and the comment Dante made. Nero covered his face with his devil bringer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante chuckled. “Feeling better?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somewhat…” he knew they would have to go deeper than kissing if he wanted Nero’s demon to quiet down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we finish this in my room? It’d be awkward if Trish or Lady walked in on us.” Dante got up, extending a hand to Nero to help him get up. Dante smiled and kissed his cheek. “I’ll be gentle, promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tch, I’m not a fucking girl.” Nero looked away. Dante laughed again, he held his hand guiding him to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after, they climbed on Dante’s bed. The kiss deepened, but still controlled. Nero was having more trouble this time, but he was trying his absolute best. They got unclothed pretty quickly, Nero wasn’t shy with his hands. He kept touching Dante’s back, neck and ass, with a lot of force as well. Dante loved it, every single touch was electrical. Soon after Dante’s mouth was on Nero’s neck and every single soft moan he heard escape from Nero’s mouth was arousing him even more than before. After a while, Dante’s demon was getting even harder to control. A little more and he would lose it, but he could absolutely not do this to Nero. He didn’t know how the kid was still in control if he wasn’t being able to restrain himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero didn’t even tell Dante this was his first time, not only with a man, but in general. But this felt absolutely ecstatic, every single touch made his blood boil with pleasure. His arm was glowing blue, his demon was happy this was happening, finally. Dante did not lie, he would be gentle, he made sure to not go too fast so Nero could enjoy this as much as he was. He was doing his best to not go berserk and he was glad he was able to not to. This felt genuinely good and he wanted to feel it and remember it as human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After they were done, they collapsed in the bed, Nero was panting a lot. Dante pulled him closer and enveloped him with his arms, Nero responded by nuzzling his chest and closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Dante asked, brushing through Nero’s hair with his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good… Calmer.” His demon was happy, he almost felt it purring in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too.” Dante had never felt such release like this before, like something clicked, his demon side finally quiet for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was drunk on this feeling and he was scared he might’ve gotten addicted to it on just one night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But these were reflections for the next day, they were both exhausted and at ease. Sleep came easily for them like this, they didn’t even notice how they drifted into slumber on each other’s comfortable presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero was the first one to wake up. He noticed they were still in the same position they went to sleep in, they slept like rocks. But as morning came, the realisation of last night's events also dawned upon him. Without his inner demon constantly screaming at him he could hear his own thoughts for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had slept with someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had slept with a man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had slept with Dante.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just stared at the chest in front of him, what had he done? The worst part is that he knew, he absolutely knew he did not have enough of this, not at all. But he was still in a relationship with Kyrie. She could never find out about this, he can’t believe he had done this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regret instantly hit him, he wanted to cry. How much of a loser could he be if he couldn’t even control his demonic urges. He had to leave. Now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to move, but Dante pulled him closer. Dante yawned. “Where do you think you’re going, babe…” He said lazily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Babe’ Nero hated how much he loved how Dante called him like that. “I have to go, Dante. Kyrie is probably worried. I didn’t tell her I’d sleep out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante opened his eyes. He kissed Nero’s forehead. “Ok. Glad to hear you’re doing better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, you’re not mad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dante disentangled himself from Nero and lifted himself up with his arms. “Mad at what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That I’m leaving?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I be? You have your girl, we just did what our demons wanted to quell them nothing to be worried about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a big deal for Nero, though… but he didn’t want to burden Dante with this, this was already too much for him to handle at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So nothing’s weird between us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.” He leaned back down and kissed Nero’s lips. “If you don’t want to do this again, we won’t. Simple as that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero wanted to do it again though… That’s what scared him the most. “Ok.” Was all Nero said. He got up and went to the shower, Dante followed him to it as well. They showered together. It was intimate, way too intimate. But Nero didn’t want to refuse it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, Nero drank some coffee only for his breakfast and packed his things up, he was ready to leave. Dante followed him to the door and opened it for him. “Um, Dante?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He said, holding the door for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, really.” He scratched his head. He was still feeling way too awkward with this whole situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it, have a safe trip back.” He winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nero nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the trip back, he noticed how much more at ease he was. How his mind was finally peaceful for once. He wasn’t on edge anymore. The worries and regret really started fading away as soon as he noticed this. It was worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he knew this peace of mind wouldn’t last forever. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. like a blue bird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi back with another update! Btw this story will move on the events of DMC5 eventually, but now let's just enjoy mindless fluff!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The second time Nero finds himself in Dante’s bed he had just broken up with Kyrie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what he had in his mind when he came to visit Dante again. It’s been two months since their last encounter, Nero came unwarned to his shop. He really wanted to see Dante, maybe he should’ve at least called, now he was outside the doorstep, staring at the door and planning what he wanted to say. He was starting to regret it but that nagging feeling came back again and seeing Dante was the only thing he had in mind after what he had recently done. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he pressed the doorbell, waiting patiently in the cold. He heard steps from behind the door, each one making him more uneasy. Finally seeing Dante again, the last two months felt like an eternity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the sound of the door being unlocked, he appeared. Dante, dressed in casual clothes. A black shirt and sweatpants. “Oh, hello kid.” Dante rubbed his eyes. “It’s so early, what do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s noon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, very early for my liking.” He smiled. “Are you gonna come in or do you need a formal invitation?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero nodded and entered, the inside of the shop wasn’t much warmer than outside. So Nero kept his jacket on. Dante closed and locked the door, he yawned and sat on his favorite chair and started reading a magazine. “So, what do I owe this pleasant surprise visit?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero grabbed his devil bringer. “I, uh, wanted to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante smiled, gaze still on his magazine. “I’m flattered, kid. Are you staying the night?” He asked. Nero knew exactly what he was implying. Dante looked up at him, feet on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, worried your girl might get worried?” Dante gazed back at his magazine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero gulped. “I doubt it.” Nero sat on the couch and sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Trouble in paradise?” Dante sipped a soda that was in desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no paradise to have trouble anymore.” He looked down to his devil bringer arm, he closed his hand into a fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante finished sipping his soda and looked at Nero. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I broke up with her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now.” Nero said, leaning forward and resting his arms on his legs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante got up and sat by his side. “Her reaction was that bad you came running away here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it was the opposite. She wasn’t angry but I felt so ashamed… I just couldn’t look at her, I feel like I let her down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante sighed and placed his hand on Nero’s shoulder. “What made you do it then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You. That’s what Nero wanted to say. “After… the last time I was here I just stopped feeling anything for her.” He turned away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante nodded. He was terrible at comforting people, so he just listened to Nero vent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero looked at Dante, his eyes filled with hopelessness and sorrow. He felt his heart tug a little, Nero was always so explosive and energetic, seeing him like this felt so out of place. Dante ruffled his hair and smiled. “Sounds like someone needs a pick me up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero rolled his eyes. “What do you have in your mind old man?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante got up and stretched. “I’ll show you, wait here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante went to his kitchen and started rummaging around his fridge, he had old pizza… And more old pizza. He really needed to clean his fridge. He opened the freezer and he spotted an ice cream box, he opened it and he was lucky, it was pretty much still full! He placed it atop the counter and kept searching through his clogged fridge until he found what he was looking for, some strawberries and whipped cream! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picked a glass sundae cup he had and filled it with the vanilla ice cream, added the strawberries and the whipped cream and voila, he had a strawberry sundae he so much adored. He always ate it whenever he felt sad (meaning he ate it </span>
  <em>
    <span>alot</span>
  </em>
  <span>) so he hoped this would cheer Nero up a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got back to the living room with the dessert and two spoons, he smiled at Nero and sat down by him again. “Here, for you kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero just looked at the thing. “Did you eat breakfast at least, old man?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be eating it now, with you!” He smiled and handed a spoon to Nero. “Let’s go, before it melts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero sighed and took the spoon, he spooned a big piece of a strawberry with the ice cream in it and ate it. The simple combination of the creamy vanilla flavor ice cream and the acidic strawberries plus the pure sugar of the whipped cream was really tasty, he didn’t eat sweets as often as Dante did, but he could see why he loved it so much. It was easy to make at home and easy to eat. Dante liked easy things. Though Nero really had concerns about his diet, he was sure he never saw the man eat a single fruit outside the strawberries in the sundaes he eats almost everyday or something other than pizza for his meals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is your idea of therapy? Eating junk food?” Nero scooped more of the sundae and ate it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, or drinking shitton of whiskey.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero frowned. This was not what he had in mind when he came to see Dante again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They finished the sundae and Dante placed the cup on his table, he proceeded to sit on his chair and go back to reading. Nero was definitely annoyed at how nonchalant Dante was acting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it?” Nero asked, incredulous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante sighed. “Look, kid. Remember what I said last time you were here. Your demon is acting up.” He looked at Nero. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante was right, the same hollow feeling was back. The same voice in the back of his head talking to him again, albeit much quieter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate to break it to ya but we’re demons, our behavior is instinctual. Your instincts keep dragging you back to me, they don’t want that girl. Even if you tell yourself you love her, even if you tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>you love her and even if you feel in your heart you love her. If your other half doesn’t want her, you’ll be left hollow, like something is missing and there’s nothing you can do about it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero was speechless. He knew Dante was right, but listening to someone else say the same still hurt immensely. Dante noticed how Nero reacted by staying quiet and frowned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry to be blunt, but it’s nothing you already didn’t know.” He placed his magazine on his table again. He got up and kneeled in front of Nero, squeezing his shoulders. He smiled</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right. But does this mean… I’ll never love a human?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, my mom was human. She had to be for me to exist and yours too!” He knew who his father was. He hated how much Nero reminded him of him. This just made everything even harder than it already was. “Or your dad, we don’t know who was the demon here.” He faked a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero looked at his devil bringer. “But why does it have to be you?” Nero regretted his words instantly. “Sorry, I don’t mean it like that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante laughed, the words stung a little but he tried to not mind it. “Demon shenanigans, you get the gist of it at this point.” He got up and sat on the couch with Nero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante relaxed on the couch, leaning back and placing his hands on his belly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed silent for a bit, Nero lost in thought. Dante wanted to go back to sleep already, he never got out of bed on his free days. The couch was also pretty comfortable right now, he could pretty much just nap here. In fact he was starting to feel his eyelids get heavy. He yawned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero didn’t hate Dante, in fact he considered him a friend. A good one. Something he didn’t have. They slept together that one time but he convinced himself it meant nothing at all, it was to appease their own demons. Dante even told him it didn’t have to mean anything, the problem is… Nero knew his hollowness wouldn’t be filled with just a quick fuck between the two months ago and before all of this even happened he knew what his heart was telling and he really, really wanted to ignore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His demon wanted Dante. Yes, that was obvious. But his demon was still him. His demons’ wants and needs were essentially his, he couldn’t disconnect himself from it as hard as he tried and it got even worse after he and Dante slept. He just couldn’t see anyone else for him, his mind haunted by thoughts of the olden man constantly, in and out of his dreams. It was torture but he didn’t know if Dante felt the same, as far as he knew all of this was a second puberty he was going through and Dante felt nothing at all, he was convinced he didn’t by how unbothered by everything he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at Dante, he was having trouble staying awake. Nero smiled sheepishly. He was handsome even dressed in casual clothes like this and with his hair disheveled. He got closer to Dante and snapped his fingers in front of his face to startle him. “Earth to Dante.” Dante jumped a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante rubbed his eyes and yawned. “Yeah, yeah what is it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I stay overnight?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to ask that, Nero. You’re free to stay as long as you need.” Dante said, muffled by another yawn. He closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero smiled. His heart felt a little warmer. Without thinking, he kissed the corner of Dante’s mouth. Dante welcomed it and kissed him on the lips holding the back of his head.. Smiling through it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t have to mean anything but… To Nero it could mean something. Nero leant back and looked at Dante, still eyes closed. Nero shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You taste like strawberries.” Dante said, opening his eyes and looking at Nero. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I wonder why.” Nero rolled his eyes and leaned back on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante yawned and rested his head on Nero’s lap “I hope you don’t mind it.” He closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero yawned as well, he started threading his fingers on Dante’s hair. It was surprisingly soft. Dante welcomed the relaxing touch but at this pace he was going to really sleep. It was comforting and nice, they didn’t need to say anything. Nero’s inner demon had quieted down a bit, maybe just being around Dante soothed him. How ironic.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero just smiled sadly down at the man laying calmly on his lap. He was fucked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante opened his eyes. “Something in my face, kid?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really pretty.” Escaped his mouth, he covered it with his human hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante laughed. “Kid we literally fucked, you don’t have to be shy around me.” He picked up Nero’s devil bringer hand and held it in front of his chest. “You’re pretty too, kid.” he said as he stared at Nero’s demonic hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero’s face was flushed red, but in a sense Dante was right. There was no room for embarrassment between them anymore. Why was everything so easy for this man? That was something that didn’t get through his skull.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante yawned again, it prompted Nero to do the same. He got up and left the sofa. “C’mon let’s go to bed… I really need to sleep more.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s still noon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care, I wanna sleep it’s sunday.” Dante whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine them, go to sleep, I’ll just stay here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I want you to sleep with me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero looked at him, bewildered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… ok?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go then already, kid.” Dante smiled and picked his hand, pulling him along the way to his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They entered the room but before they plopped on Dante’s soft bed, Dante rummaged through his closet and lent Nero some warm clothing for him to sleep on. “It’s really cold today, these should fit you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero picked the plain blue shirt and pair of sweatpants and changed in the restroom, when he returned Dante was already below the covers. Nero joined him under it and turned to look at him, he wasn’t sleepy at all but he could stay here with Dante till he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That would be easier said than done as Dante quickly clutched Nero like he was some sort of teddy bear. “What’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re warm, It’s cold. Do the math.” Dante said as he squeezed Nero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch.” Nero said jokingly. Guess he had no choice but to try and fall asleep. He cuddled Dante back, nuzzled his chest and closed his eyes. After a while, soft snoring came from Dante. Nero was still not sleepy, but the sound was relaxing. He was being lulled to sleep by it and after some minutes, he drifted to sleep peacefully being held by Dante.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Nero opened his eyes, Dante was still holding him and still sleeping. He had no idea how much time had passed but he was sure it was already pretty late in the night. He looked up to see Dante’s mouth half open. Sleeping like a rock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jesus, how much sleep is enough old man…” he said quietly. He smiled though, this was a precious and comfortable moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly got out of bed, as to not wake Dante up. He was hungry and he was sure Dante would wake up hungry too. So he decided to indulge him a bit by ordering a pizza for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He fiddled around with the jukebox, trying to find a tune to listen to try and kill time. After a while, he heard steps coming down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, sunshine.” Dante said as he stepped closer to Nero. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, old man.” He said, continuing to browse the LPs. “I ordered some pizza for us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pizza for breakfast? You’re going to end up spoiling me like this.” He said in between a yawn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get used to it. You really need to eat better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No fun in eating healthy.” He plopped down on his favorite chair and watched Nero fiddle with his jukebox. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nero finally found something that looked to be a little more relaxing and played it. He approached Dante and enveloped Dante’s neck with his arms, placing his head over his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what they had, but… He liked it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Dante seemed to as well, so he would not comment on it. Let it go with the flow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you ordered without olives.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>more mindless fluffy self indulgent goodness! I promise i'll get into some more heavy things next chapter though! for now enjoy boys in love...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The third time Nero ends up in Dante’s bed is after he’s gotten a new haircut.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero’s been living with Dante for a while now, he had his own bedroom and he took jobs as a new member of the Devil May Cry. Sometimes solo jobs, sometimes with Dante and sometimes with Dante’s friends, Lady and Trish. They weren’t super close, not yet at least, but the girls liked Nero. Lady even teased Dante about it, finally having someone responsible living with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The experience was actually much easier than what Nero had expected. Even though their antics remained, Dante was overall a really nice person to live with. He didn’t pry into Nero’s business and gave him all the space he wanted, not wanting to cross any boundaries. Their relationship was still quite new, Nero could not place exactly where they were, but the comfort of their routine ended up overwriting the need for them to really address it. They weren’t bothered by it. Nero’s demon was quiet most of the time, he was happy just being around Dante and Dante’s own seemed to be the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes there would be unspoken touches between them, casual kisses when one returned home, hugs that lingered more than they should, cuddling together and whatnot. Overall… they were affectionate but they didn’t comment on it. It became so normal to them. Although Dante was definitely clingier. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They still slept in separate rooms though. Nero didn’t know if he should try and take the next step on their relationship, especially since they found themselves in such a comfortable place for it. Did they really need to sleep together (in both senses of the expression)? Did they need to be considered formal lovers? It was all too much thinking, thinking Nero really did not want to do. If he could be honest, he was quite happy. Happier than he has been for a long time, risking losing this bliss was frightening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped out of his thoughts as he brushed his teeth, he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was quite long. The longest it’s ever been, it was hitting his shoulders already. He liked it but… He didn’t know where the urge came from, maybe he just wanted to try something new and sometimes drastic change was the way to go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he searched around for shears in his cabinet, he picked it up and stared himself once more in the mirror before holding a big weave of his hair in one hand. He breathed in and with a clipping sound, it was off his head. He proceeded to do the same with the rest of his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hair fell on the sink and on the floor as the end result was already coming to fruition in front of him. He smiled, it looked good, his hair was much shorter but it was still very poofy. Reminding him of his old hairstyle but a bit shorter. So he looked at his shaver on top of the sink and turned it on, the little gadget purred. Once again he breathed in and started passing the tool through his scalp, cutting his hair even shorter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sink was a giant mess already, he was annoyed before he even started cleaning it. It didn’t take very long, he looked closely at himself in the mirror with his new hairstyle. The hair wasn’t that close to the scalp, he didn’t want a buzz cut. He looked really good, he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He showered and cleaned the hair off his body and afterwards the mess in the restroom. After that he put on sweatpants and a black sweater. He didn’t have any plans, so he’d just stay home for the day.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He climbed down to the kitchen, he was quite hungry and he was not going to eat leftover pizza so he rummaged around the place for ingredients so he could cook a real meal for him (and for Dante).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, kid.” Dante yawned. “What’s for-” He went dead silent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero was cracking an egg on a bowl while Dante stared holes in his face. “W-What happened to your hair?” Dante walked closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero cracked another egg in the bowl and chuckled. “I cut it, that’s what happened. Duh.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” Dante asked, moving a lock of his own hair out of his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cause… I wanted to?” Nero scratched his neck. “Does it look that bad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! No, absolutely not. You look really hot, actually. It was just surprising.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero’s face heated up a little. He was happy with the compliment. “Thanks, I’m glad you liked it.” Nero battered the egg yolks in the bowl.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante ran a hand through Nero’s now short hair. Fluffy as always. Nero laughed. “I’m not a dog, old man.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero had a shadow of facial hair on his face, he looked so much older and mature like this. Really masculine too. Dante loved it. “What’s for breakfast, sweetheart?” Dante said, adding the pet name. Nero rolled his eyes at it, he enjoyed the pet names Dante called him though, but he’d be dead before he admitted to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tamagoyaki.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you actually know how to cook that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, unlike some residents of this house. I can’t believe you didn’t own a rice cooker and frying pans before I came to live with you.” Nero said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante smiled and hugged Nero from behind. “I didn’t have anyone to cook for me… Now I got a cute little housewife.” He laid his head on Nero’s shoulder. Nero stepped on his foot, making Dante back out immediately. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ouch!” Dante held his foot in pain. He proceeded to sit down on the table, awaiting for the breakfast to be served. He watched Nero intently as he cooked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t start eating proper meals there won’t be any fucking housewife left to cook for you, old man.” Nero glared at Dante, pointing the chopsticks at his direction. With an annoyed huff he returned to cut the onion, carrot and tomatoes in small bits to use as filling for the tamagoyaki he was making.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He started frying the eggs on the pan, after that he added the vegetables and cheese inside and started rolling the mixture carefully until it took form. Nero was incredibly precise with his hands, he never trembled. It made him a great cook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The smell that enveloped the Devil May Cry kitchen was simply divine, Dante was used to Nero’s cooking by now but it never got old to see, hear and smell the kid cook. He poured his soul into it and it showed, as his food always tasted amazing, the best Dante ever ate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The dishes were done and Nero placed the plate with the omelette cut in pieces symmetrical in front of Dante. It looked super fluffy and cute, straight out of a manga. “What’s the difference between an omelette and this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really can’t tell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero sighed as he sat down with Dante, his own plate in front of him. “You big uncultured oaf. Tamagoyaki are rolled multiple times, imagine a cake roll but with eggs.” Nero plopped a piece of it in his mouth with his chopsticks. He smiled, happy with how the taste turned out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante picked a piece up as well and ate it. Sublime taste, as always. Nero didn’t disappoint. “Really, really nice, kid. As always, my compliments to the chef.” Dante winked at Nero, eating another piece of the tamagoyaki.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero rolled his eyes and smiled. “I’m glad you liked it, old man.” Nero got up and left his plate in the sink, he’d wash it later. Dante followed suit, doing the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both men left the kitchen, Dante picked Nero’s hand and pulled him towards him. Dante cupped the boy’s cheeks and smiled. Nero was a bit surprised by the sudden touches. “Now seriously, you do look good with your new hair. Really good.” Dante looked at his eyes, Nero was clearly fighting a blush. “And thank you for the meal, it was delicious.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it, I love cooking…” Nero’s lips trembled. “For you.” He added quietly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that? Didn’t quite catch it?” Dante let his hands fall to Nero’s shoulders as he kissed his temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not saying it again, old man.” Nero pushed Dante’s face away. Dante felt the heat radiate from Nero’s face and he laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their day after that was uneventful, today was sunday so they really didn’t want to take any jobs. Nero took this opportunity to clean his bedroom, it was a bit cluttered and dusty. Dante opted to sit down on his favorite chair listening to the jukebox play whatever. Dante’s mind drifted often to Nero’s new look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kid simply didn’t look like a kid anymore, he looked like a man. Dante was very infatuated right now. The sight of him cooking was making his chest burst. Nero’s careful hands cutting the ingredients was such a clash with his normal aggressive behavior, not to say how his arms looked nowadays. The kid was packing more muscle, Dante was worried he would start to look better than him. He smiled. Not a chance in hell, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know what he had done to deserve the kid, he was sure he’d get annoyed by Dante and would leave by now but he actually enjoyed Dante’s company, much to his surprise. He was content with how they were living but… He really, really wanted Nero to sleep with him. He was more than happy to lend the extra bedroom to him, but he had hoped they would be sharing a bed when he moved. Though Dante would not take his chances and push boundaries Nero was not ready to cross. He didn’t want to lose what they had in any way. If all he could get was these domestic touches and kisses, he’d be happy. He was too tired to actually go further, but he knew Nero was too reserved and shy to actually take a next step… A predicament indeed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante sprawled across the table, burying his face in his arms. He sighed. He liked Nero genuinely, it’s been a long time since he felt this for anyone else. When he pictured himself falling in love he had only two specific things in mind, a sexy lady who could put up with him and… Someone that was never coming back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Earth to Dante.” Nero snapped his fingers in Dante’s ear. Dante shot up from the sound, clearly startled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante rubbed his eyes. “I was just about to nap, kid… killjoy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero shook his head. “Go to your bed at least for that, you’ll wake up with back pains like this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante leaned his chin on his palm and yawned. “Only if you join me, babe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Nero said, crossing his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante got up. “No, seriously, I mean it.” He approached Nero. He held his hands. “It’s been a long while since we slept together… In both senses of the word.” He knew he had to push it or it would never happen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero gulped and looked to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you tired of sleeping alone? We do everything together these days, don’t tell me you don’t feel this thing between us.” Dante still held Nero’s hands, he chased Nero’s avoidant gaze. “If you don’t want it, just tell me and I won’t talk about this again, ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. I just… I don’t know. I’m afraid we’ll lose this thing we have and I like it. I like the way things are, I like this routine. Do you get it?” He said resting his forehead on Dante’s own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante chuckled softly. “You dumb kid… We’re not gonna lose anything, we’re just going to add to it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess.” Nero said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So? You down? This time we’ll do it because we really want to, as well. I can guarantee it will be more enjoyable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero smiled. “Sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante smiled and kissed Nero on the lips. Nero’s cooking was always perfect but nothing beats his favorite taste in the world right now. Nero.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante picked up Nero bridal style and carried him to his bedroom, he placed Nero in his bed and climbed on top of him. Mouth on his neck and hands under his shirt. He had ignored how much wanted to touch Nero like this but it hit him unforgivingly right now, every single touch of their skin was sending flares through his veins. Every gasp and moan Nero tried to contain was making him even more aroused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them wanted this for the longest time but left it unsaid, so it felt good to release this and do it on their own terms as well, not a product of instincts or demons. Nero was filled with bliss, pleasure and satisfaction. He could get used to this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t late though, so when they finished they showered together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So does this make us… lovers?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante stopped scrubbing Nero’s head and looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but to laugh. “Kid we’ve been living together for so long and kissing each other for so long, we’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> lovers for a long time I think. But if you need verbal confirmation… yeah, we are dating now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dante was right. They were too intimate to be anything else by this point. “Well, why didn’t say it sooner then, old man?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I really should have huh?” He smiled. “Better late than never.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nero shook his head. He loved this dork.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading, as always!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>